


3

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-20
Updated: 2002-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	3

The heart is a beautiful and versatile thing  
One can lose it,  
break it,  
give it away,  
close it,  
cut it out,  
shut it out,  
or, like you, one can win it.  
My heart you have won, with all the rest off me attached.  
I love you and only you  
And forever shall it be  
That I will always love you,  
And I hope that you love me.


End file.
